<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gifts and Letters by GlowingMechanicalHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867499">Gifts and Letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart'>GlowingMechanicalHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifted Prompts [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Giving, Love Letters, Romance, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve leaned forward and kissed Diana, “Then, that’s the plan. And while I don’t want to, I really must leave you now Diana. Your first surprise waits for you on my sock drawer. Hope you like it, it’s an envelope. I love you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifted Prompts [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1238924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gifts and Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nani1986/gifts">peggyleads (nani1986)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Must you leave?” </p>
<p>Steve sighed. Yeah, he didn’t blame Diana, he himself did not wanted to go, but, work was sending him overseas for the first time in their relationship and he would be away for a week. Their longest separation yet. “I have to,” he told Diana with some reluctance. “Being COO is harder than what I’ve expected, but I like the challenge.” He then grinned at Diana. “Besides, I have a surprise or two and you won’t have time to miss me.”</p>
<p>Diana shook her head. “I miss you already and you’re not even on the plane. I love you, you know that and it’s… hard to stay behind. I wish I could go with you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. But your work needs you, how about this, I’ll scout Rome and find the best places, and then, when we’re on vacation, we can go to said places, together.”</p>
<p>Diana smiled at Steve’s thoughtfulness. “That sounds lovely.”</p>
<p>Steve leaned forward and kissed Diana, “Then, that’s the plan. And while I don’t want to, I really must leave you now Diana. Your first surprise waits for you on my sock drawer. Hope you like it, it’s an envelope. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Diana told him and watched as Steve boarded his plane. And then, quite reluctantly, made her way to her car and drove home.</p>
<p>Once Diana was back in their shared apartment, she went straight for Steve’s sock drawer. They always respected each other’s privacy, so it felt strange to dig through his things. But, there it was, at the bottom, a pink envelope sealed with heart sticker. She smiled at it, took it to bed with her and opened. It was a letter.</p>
<p>
  <em>Diana,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Knowing you as I know you, you probably opened this message the moment you came home. I don’t blame you. I miss you already. So, here is what I want you to know: I love you. I don’t think I have ever loved anyone the way I love you. I love you with the certainty of knowing that the sun rises and sets. Nothing could ever make me part from you willingly (save work right now, ha!). You have made a home in my heart and I do not remember my life without you in it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I miss you, with all my heart,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Steve.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ps. Next letter will arrive tomorrow.</em>
</p>
<p>Diana smiled softly at Steve’s words. It was so kind of him to make sure she didn’t feel neglected. It was one of his things, he was a hopeless romantic and she loved him for it. And now, she couldn’t wait until tomorrow to see what would come. </p>
<p>Diana placed the letter on her desk, and carried on with the rest of her day, and nothing was able to wipe her happiness away, even if she had to deal with a meeting that should have been an email.</p>
<p>The following morning, there was a knock on their door very early. Diana was still sleepy and in her pajamas as she made her way to the door. She opened to find a messenger there, “Morning miss, package for Diana Prince?”</p>
<p>Diana nodded, “That is me.”</p>
<p>The man offered the package and asked her to sign. Diana did, the man wished her a good day and left. After closing the door and making her way to her sofa, she began to open the package and she couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her, it was a plush toy. A pegasus and it had a letter. She took the plush and smiled, it was pure white with silver wings. She settled it on the sofa next to her and took the letter and opening.</p>
<p>
  <em>Diana - </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I know you will alone during this week, and I hate the fact that I will not be there to keep you company. To wrap myself around you and keep you warm. To feel your body resting peacefully next to me, it will be hard for me to sleep without you. And so, I hope my gift keeps you proper company for this time as I am away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Steve.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>“Oh Steve.” Diana’s smile grew, and she took back the pegasus in her hands. It was so cute, and it would be the perfect sleeping company. She names him Rockwell, in honor of Steve. Later on, she sends Steve a text with a heart to thank him for the plush, Steve replies soon after with another heart and ‘Miss you’.</p>
<p>And her day is good, and she finds herself looking forward sleeping with her plush. </p>
<p><br/>The next day a gift comes at her office. Diana arrives to find a big bouquet of white roses and an envelop. She sets her purse aside and takes the envelope. It’s from Steve. She opens the envelop and sits, inside, there’s a small note.</p>
<p>
  <em>Diana, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I miss you so much that I can hardly wait to have you back in my arms. Your beauty leaves me breathless, and only these flowers could ever hope to match it. Well, they don’t entirely, but they will compliment you quite well. And I hope they brighten your day and your office, you are always on my thoughts.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Steve.</em>
</p>
<p>Diana has to resist calling him, she doesn’t have a watch that tells her the time of Rome, and she doesn’t want to cause him trouble, if he’s working. She conforms herself with a heart eyes emoji text and ‘I love you, thank you.’ Steve’s reply comes swift. ‘Love you too.’</p>
<p>They speak, later that night and Diana has to hang up first. She’s not exactly happy about it, but she’s happy at the thought that Steve will come back in four days. She can handle four more days, besides, she has Rockwell.</p>
<p>The next gift and letter comes after work, something for which Diana is thankful, she had had to deal with donors and she was ready to pull out her hair. This time, the gift comes in the form of her favorite cupcakes, the letter is short, barely a line that reads: ‘Sweets for my sweet. I love you.’ And yet it uplifts her mood better than anything else could.</p>
<p>Diana has cupcakes for dinner that night.</p>
<p>The next gift arrives right before Diana leaves for work. Is a gift card to her favorite store and the letter is a bit longer this time.</p>
<p>
  <em>Diana,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>To say that I miss you is an understatement. I miss your perfume, how it washes over my senses. How the softness of your skin feels against mine. How your hair is soft, like silk between my fingers. You make me so happy and I can’t thank you for that. You’ve changed my life and I am thankful that you have done so. So, let me spoil you, go shopping. Buy yourself whatever you want.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Steve.</em>
</p>
<p>Diana smiles, tucks both letter and card in her purse. She has to be at the office as soon as possible, but she will take Steve up on his gift. And maybe, she can buy something that they both can enjoy. Maybe some really fancy lingerie. With a grin on her face, she made her way to work and if the day seemed to pass faster, well, it was all good.</p>
<p>Steve’s next gift comes the next day after she has arrived home. And Diana opens the box with care, it has fragile written all over and, knowing Steve, it probably is. Which is why she is quite pleasantly surprised to find several of her favorite artists’ albums in vinyl and a record player. Eagerly, she opens the letter that is stuck to one of the albums.</p>
<p>
  <em>Diana,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Remember how we meet? I do. It was a charity gala my work did, you wore that beautiful blue gown and your hair in a bun. In my eyes, you were the most beautiful woman in the room and you left me breathless.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We danced after I finally gathered my courage to approach you. And as I looked into your eyes, the music faded and all I could think was how much I wanted to be lost in your eyes forever. You cast a spell on me, one that I’m not exactly sure I ever want you to lift. I love you so much, and now, we can dance to the tunes you love so much.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All my love, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Steve.</em>
</p>
<p>“Oh Steve.” What else is there for her to say? Diana did not know that Steve felt like that, when they first met, Steve had been calm and professional, but then again, given his letter, he might have been able to hide his emotions better than what she had expected. She picks her favorite album, plugs the record player and sways along the music – alone for the moment, but she knows that Steve will be home tomorrow at night, and she can’t wait.</p>
<p>Saturday morning seems to drag itself slowly, and Diana is near fit to burst as she waits until it’s time to go and pick up Steve. This time, her gift and letter arrive mid afternoon. It’s an art book she had put on her wish list a while ago and nearly had forgotten.</p>
<p>The letter, simply says: I love you. I’ll be home soon.</p>
<p>And yes, Diana knows and can’t wait. She does anything and everything she can to keep her mind and body busy, otherwise she’d only look at the clock every five minutes and grumble on it not going faster. It’s six when she finally – finally! - makes her way to the airport to pick up Steve. She waits near the gate and watches as people come.</p>
<p>And then Diana spots Steve. And without waiting beyond he coming into the actual airport and away from the gate, she rushes forward and without much care, she kisses him deeply and holds him in her arms. Steve’s home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>